


Kinky Ways

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Series: All Acts of Pleasure are Their Own Reward [2]
Category: Primeval, Singularity North
Genre: F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, Multi, Ritual Sex, Sex Swing, Vaginal Fisting, challenge: 50kinky ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five standalone ficlets with combinations of Fee, Jess and Becker being kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #001: Rituals - Deepest Desire

There were roses on Fee’s altar; rich, deep red roses with wickedly sharp thorns and a heady perfume that intoxicated her. The mere sight of them had Jess shivering with desire.

She ran a finger lightly across the velvety petals, and laughed at her own conditioned response. Fee wasn't due home for another hour or two - enough time for her to prepare, though she did wonder when her lover had managed to slip home from the ARC.

-

Fee entered their room, and a smile crept across her face. Her lover was asleep, sprawled across their bed, wearing a peignoir almost the colour of the roses. One hand tucked beneath her pillow looked like it was grasping something and she wondered whether it was a knife or pistol. Their toy box was open, but on first look nothing other than an egg was missing. Casting her eyes around she spotted the remote on the bedside stand.

The edge to her hunger was a little darker tonight, and moving as quietly as she could, intent on not waking her lover yet, and pulled a rose from the arrangement on her altar. Testing the thorns she found them sharp enough.

Moving back to the bed, she slid her hand beneath the pillow, eased the concealed P229 from Jess’s hand and slipped it back into it's secure box. Shedding the last of her clothes, she perched on the edge of the bed, and danced the rose across the exposed areas of Jess’s skin.

-

The petals fluttering across her skin, the gentle buzz of the toy and the murmured accented words woke her and told her who was home. Jess kept her eyes shut, but did nothing to suppress her moans as she swore and begged and whined in multiple languages.

The toy was turned to full power, and the lightest of pinches with slick fingers sent her tumbling through her orgasm.

When she had come down slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled. Fee chuckled at the blissed-out expression

But Jess’s expression shifted rapidly to concern when she saw the blood dripping from Fee's left hand - and the five puncture wounds.

"Why, love?"

"Because I needed to remind myself, there's a price for everything. And everything has it's price, baby girl. This was one I could bear." Jess brushed her fingers delicately over the damage left by the rose and kissed each of the puncture marks. Fee shivered slightly at the sensation, but allowed her to finish, and pull under the covers.

“I need you to understand, kitten. That I’d live for you, kill for you, die for you ... that I love you far, far more than I should.” Jess curled into her, and she heard a soft “Yes”. Reassured, she watched Jess a little longer until her lover fell asleep, then let sleep take her itself.


	2. #001: Rituals - Deepest Desire

The line between pleasure and pain was so very fine, that the first time her led her on a dance across it, she surprised herself. 

But she'd grown to occasionally crave the knife blade.

Or rather, the heady orgasm that came with breath play, and the silky scarfs she wore to hide the marks. The release and the trust that the game required.

His hand around her throat was addictive. He had his own kinks as well, and she fed his as much as he fed hers. Slipped needles beneath his skin and lapped tiny beads of blood from his skin.


	3. #027: Tattooing - Inky Skin

Jess's fingers ran delicately over the tattoos painted across Fee's skin, murmuring the names of the seven individuals in whose memories they'd been inscribed.

Fee shook beneath her lover's gentle touch, the words she’d taught Jess evoking painful memories.

"Is there supposed to be another flower, Fee?” Jess’ fingers softly traced the outline of one poppy slightly smaller than the rest before wandering across the adjacent bare spot.  “It looks like there’s an empty spot in the placement pattern right here."

Fee trembled.

"Reed … Reed Allston-Maine."

"His death wasn't your fault, love."

Fee breathed shallowly as Jess kissed each poppy reverentially.

"There's more than one image missing from my skin.  Come with me, kitten? Be my witness and my inspiration?" Fee rolled over and pulled her lover close, burying her face in Jess’s neck as she wept silent tears.


	4. #046: Writer's Choice - Playing with Knives

He pinned Fee to the wall and kissed her like she kissed him, an undeniable edge of dominance in his stance.

She laughed and bit his lip, before hooking one leg over his and grinding their crotches together.

"Willing to play then Hils?"

"If I told you I wanted it to hurt Fee, could you make me bleed? Give me oblivion?"

Fee grinned. "Limits?"

He kissed her again hard, and this time she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Haven't found them yet." She smirked. When she pushed him back, he went without resistance.

"Knives or needles, Hils?

She looked at him sharply and he answered slowly "Knives. I'd prefer knives … ma'am."

A shiver flowed down Fee's spine.

"I want you undressed, kneeling beside the bed Hils. I need to find a few things."

Fee walked into their bedroom, carrying the bag containing the first aid kit, and a whetstone for the blade she planned to use.

She damned nearly dropped the items at the sight of Becker kneeling beside her bed, head bowed and eyes shut. Moving as silently as she could she laid out her supplies, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes, and Fee could see the need in them.

It drove another shiver down her spine. "I want you lying face up on the bed Hils."

He rose slightly unsteadily, and took his place.

"Do I need to tie you down Hils, or will you let me do what I want without it?"

He raised his head and blinked, owlishly. "Which ever you wish, Ma'am." The smile on Fee's face took on a wolfish cast.

Fee knelt on the bed beside him, still wearing that same vicious grin and kissed him.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this Hilary." He shivered beneath her, arousal warring with a light edge of fear. She raked her fingers down his chest, digging her finger nails into his skin and raisng red welts. He hissed, and twitched slightly as she caught his nipple.

Her lips twitched back into a smirk, and she leant down and nipped at the tight bud, rolling it between her teeth; pulling a moan from his throat as she applied more pressure than she dare use on Jess. One hand grasped the hilt of her bolline and she circled around his other nipple, watching the expression on his face.

She couldn't describe the expression on his face, but it reassured her, and she dug the tip of the blade in a little deeper, watching the bead of blood collect before catching his eyes and licking it off the blade. The shudder that passed through him emboldened her further, and she moved to straddle his waist.

She leant down and sucked hard at the thin cut, forcing a tiny cry out of him.

"If you'd said needles, Hilary, I would have slid them beneath your skin lovingly. Maybe through your nipples and then."

He shook his head.

"Too much to explain?"

She moved slightly further down his body, and he thrust up against her slick heat, but the angle was wrong and the knife flashed across his chest again, leaving a thin bleeding trail that she licked at delicately.

Fee rocked her hips gently against his erection and dug the blade into his skin a little harder, circling it around the nipple she'd bitten - across already tender skin and then down in a sharp motion that pulled a yell from him.

"Too much or not nearly enough, Hils?" His hips jerked beneath her as she dug the blade into his skin again, and suddenly the angle was right, and the moan was in stereo as he bucked and impaled her.

Fee clenched around him, and held the knife gently against his throat.

"I thought you promised to stay still if i wanted you to Hils?"


	5. #047: Writer's Choice - Sling

“Relax kitten. Hilary wants to see if I can do something to you, but we need to remove the plug first.” There was a kiss pressed against her ankle and then more tugging at the plug, her body now reluctant to give it up and slippery fingers pressed in alongside it making things easier. When it was free she really did whine this time, and two fingers dipped back in to check for damage.

She’s half expecting to find the largest of the dildos - the one she couldn’t normally take - pressed against her entrance after Fee’s words, but there were just fingers and a tight grip around her ankles and she was so empty and then she realised that Fee had four fingers in her and was pressing, and the grip around her ankles meant she had leverage. A fifth finger - or thumb rather joined them, and how could she be so tight again? And there was pressure, so much pressure and something gave and Fee gasping, and oh fuck she was so full again and when the hell had she turned into a size queen and her muscles spasmed, closing around what had to be Fee’s hand.

“You wouldn’t believe how hot this looks Jess.” The grip was gone from her ankles “Fee has her entire hand buried in your cunt. Your labia are stretched around her wrist and your clit’s standing at attention begging. Now breathe, kitten, because Fee’s about to make a fist and fuck you with it, and you don’t want to crush it, do you?”

Jess shook her head. Hilary traced his hand lightly from her ankle to her hip. “Breathe...”

She could feel Fee’s fingers curling as she thrust her hand deeper, and then it was a fist in her, and fuck, she’s turned into a size queen (not that she wanted something in her all the time, but the stretch and the pressure feels so _good_ ) and she shifts her weight, attempting to get _more_ and her lovers are laughing and Hilary’s pulled the gag out of her mouth and she doesn’t have any words, but god she’s grateful they have the permanent camera set up, because she wants to see what her impalement on Fee’s arm looks like. And there’s a little bit that wants to know if Hilary could do the same thing, because his hands are _big_. Or if she or Fee could do this to him, run their knuckles over his prostate, and she’s flying apart, this orgasm even bigger than the two they've given her so far this evening and it’s just as well she’s in the sling because she’s got nothing left, but she still wants _more_.


End file.
